sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Day
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, screenwriter, producer, comedian, musician | years active = 2000–present | spouse = | children = 1 | alma_mater = Merrimack College | website = }} Charles Peckham Day (born February 9, 1976) is an American actor, screenwriter, producer, director and musician. He is best known for playing Charlie Kelly on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia for which he was nominated for the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actor in a Comedy Series in 2011. In film, he is known for his role as Dale in the films Horrible Bosses (2011) and its 2014 sequel, as well as for his roles in Monsters University (2013), Pacific Rim (2013), The Lego Movie (2014), Fist Fight (2017), Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). From 2018 to 2019, Day was the executive producer on the Fox comedy The Cool Kids. Early life Day was born in The Bronx, in New York City, but spent most of his childhood in Middletown, Rhode Island. He is the younger child of two, with an older sister named Alice. His mother, Mary (née Peckham), was a piano teacher at The Pennfield School in Portsmouth, Rhode Island, and his father, Dr. Thomas Charles Day, is a retired professor of music history at Salve Regina University in Newport, Rhode Island. His family's original surname was "Del Giorno" and his father is of Irish and Italian descent. , while his mother has English, Irish, and Welsh ancestry. Day attended Pennfield School and graduated from the Portsmouth Abbey School, both in Portsmouth, Rhode Island. He attended Merrimack College in North Andover, Massachusetts, majoring in art history in 1998. After graduating, Day worked in small television roles and supplemented his income by waiting tables and answering phones for a telethon. At Merrimack, he was active in the Onstagers, Merrimack's student theater organization. He was roommates with fellow actor Jimmi Simpson, who would later play the part of Liam McPoyle on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Career During the summers of his college years, Day was active in the training programs at the Williamstown Theatre Festival and went on to play the lead role in ''Dead End'', at the Huntington Theatre in Boston Besides playing Charlie Kelly on the hit FX television series It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, he is also one of the show's executive producers and one of its writers, along with Rob McElhenney and Glenn Howerton. He has also appeared on several other television shows such as Third Watch, Law & Order, and Reno 911!. He starred in New Line Cinema's Horrible Bosses in July 2011, with Jason Bateman, Jason Sudeikis, Kevin Spacey, Jennifer Aniston, Colin Farrell, and Jamie Foxx. He also had a role in the 2010 film Going the Distance, alongside Justin Long, Jason Sudeikis, and Drew Barrymore. In 2013, he voiced the character Art in the Pixar animated film Monsters University and appeared in Guillermo del Toro's film Pacific Rim. In 2017, Day starred in Fist Fight, with Ice Cube. In it, Day plays Andy Campbell, a high school English teacher challenged by his co-worker, history teacher Ronald Strickland (Cube), to a fight after getting him fired. In 2018, he reprised his role for the Pacific Rim sequel, Pacific Rim: Uprising and had a role in Drew Pearce's film Hotel Artemis, with Jodie Foster, Sterling K Brown, Brian Tyree Henry and Jenny Slate. Day has also been a producer for the television shows How to Be a Gentleman and Unsupervised. Day hosted the November 5, 2011 episode of Saturday Night Live (SNL) with Maroon 5 as the musical guest. He was the second cast member from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia to host SNL (after Danny DeVito, though DeVito hosted SNL before It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia premiered). DeVito made a special appearance during Day's opening monologue. In September 2014, Day provided his voice for The Sims 4 TV spots. He is the creator and producer of Fox comedy The Cool Kids, starring Vicki Lawrence, Martin Mull, David Alan Grier and Leslie Jordan and set in a retirement community. On August 9, 2018, Mythic Quest, a new half-hour comedy series written and produced by Day and Rob McElhenney, was announced as one of the original productions for Apple's upcoming streaming service, Apple TV+. As a film director, Charlie is currently working on his debut on the upcoming comedy El Tonto, with Kate Beckinsale, Edie Falco and John Malkovich. Day writes, produces and stars as a deaf man who becomes a celebrity and loses it all. Personal life A skilled musician, Day started to play the violin at the age of three. He can play the piano, trombone, guitar and harmonica, and has written and improvised some of the music featured in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. In 2014, he received an honorary doctorate in performing arts from Merrimack College, where he also delivered that year's keynote address. Day has been married to actress Mary Elizabeth Ellis since March 4, 2006. They met in 2001 and were dating in 2004 when they co-starred as incestuous siblings on Reno 911!.Interview with Charlie Day & Mary Elizabeth Ellis, MonsterFresh.com Ellis has a recurring role on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia as The Waitress, the object of the unrequited love and obsession for Day's character. The couple had their first child, a son, in December 2011. They live in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1976 births Category:Male actors from Rhode Island Category:American male film actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Living people Category:Merrimack College alumni Category:People from Middletown, Rhode Island Category:Male actors from New York City Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Screenwriters from Rhode Island Category:21st-century American comedians